


i should have kissed you

by Fives (janfives90)



Series: ain't going out like that [5]
Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: F/F, Oneshot, weird west au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:55:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janfives90/pseuds/Fives
Summary: “I have a question that I suppose will sound bizarre to you,” Alyssa says as she walks up to the counter.The shopkeep raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Interesting. I get a lot of bizarre questions. Please proceed.”“Have you seen an idiot cowboy in black pants and suspenders and a red shirt who was definitely hurt but moving herself around anyway?”
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Series: ain't going out like that [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	i should have kissed you

Alyssa sits in her room, staring blankly, trying to decide what to do.

She doesn’t have a plan. She doesn’t have a teacher. She doesn’t have a _friend._

Out of desperation more than an idea, she stands, collects her belongings, and heads for the general store.

* * *

“I have a question that I suppose will sound bizarre to you,” Alyssa says as she walks up to the counter.

The shopkeep raises an eyebrow. “Oh? Interesting. I get a lot of bizarre questions. Please proceed.”

“Have you seen an idiot cowboy in black pants and suspenders and a red shirt who was definitely hurt but moving herself around anyway?”

There’s a long moment as the shopkeep just stares at her.

“I’m sorry, I shoul-”

“Ah. You’re the girl.”

Alyssa pauses. “Excuse me?”

“Come with me.” The barkeep leads her to a storage room in the back, where Emma is sitting on a crate.

“E- You,” Alyssa whispers. “You’re still here.”

Emma looks up and goes pale. She gets to her feet and backs away from Alyssa, mumbling, “I-I can’t… need to… you want… not supposed…”

Alyssa grabs Emma by her suspenders and pins her against the wall. “What on Earth is going on with you? Why did you leave? Why are you doing this? It doesn’t make any sense.”

“I can’t stop,” Emma whispers. “You told me to stay safe. I know in my heart that I’m not in danger with you, but the last thing to hurt me was your magic. I _have_ to try to get away from you. You _ordered_ me, full name and all. I can’t stop unless you make me.”

Alyssa’s eyes widen, and she tightens her grip. “That’s _real?”_

“Only between people who both have magic. It usually needs intent, but it’s a bit unwieldy for people who don’t have control yet.” Emma’s voice softens. “It’s particularly powerful between magicians with the same style of magic.”

Her gaze is drawn down to her arm, to the thin black band that matches Emma’s own. “Oh, God.” She blinks to hold back tears, swallowing as she meets Emma’s eyes. “I really did do this to you.”

“Not on purpose,” Emma says gently. She reaches up, brushing a strand of hair behind Alyssa’s ear. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault.”

“It’s a little bit her fault,” the shopkeep says dryly, leaning in the doorway.

“You’re not helping,” Emma says over Alyssa’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Alyssa says. “I went back to Edgewater to get more of that potion, because I knew we would need it. I didn’t think. I just wanted you to stop being in such pain.”

Emma grits her teeth as she smiles. “You didn’t need to do that, but if you have it… I’d appreciate it.”

“I-I’m worried that if I let you go, you’ll leave.”

“Then…” Emma meets her gaze. “Then order me to stay with you.”

“This is too gay to watch. I’m sending a letter to my girlfriend. She’s going to be so mad she missed this mess,” the shopkeep mutters as she leaves the room.

Alyssa ignores her, staring at Emma. “How do I do it?”

Emma struggles against her, a shudder of pain crossing her face. “Commit to it,” she murmurs. “Feel it. You have to want it and intend it. I know the magic isn’t natural to you yet, but try to let it into you. I-” She breaks off with a whimper.

Alyssa moves on instinct, fueled by the urge to make Emma’s pain stop. She kisses Emma hard, hard enough that she hears Emma gasp. She feels something in her heart, light and powerful, and she breaks the kiss to whisper in Emma’s ear, “Emma Nolan, I order you to stop my previous command. Emma Nolan, I order you to stay with me.”

She feels Emma shudder against her touch. “Alyssa.”

“What?”

“The more you pin me against things and kiss me like that the more I’m going to start to expect.”

Alyssa chokes out a laugh and rests her forehead against Emma’s shoulder. “Come on. Let’s get some potion in you.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

Alyssa sits down on the bed of their rented room, Emma’s head resting in her lap as she strokes her fingers through Emma’s hair. “Em?”

“Hm?”

“My mother says that my father is still alive. That he left for adventure and told her he wasn’t going to return.” She takes in a shaky breath. “He didn’t die. He abandoned us.”

Emma is quiet for a long moment, so long that Alyssa starts to think she’s fallen asleep. “I’m sorry, Alyssa.”

“What, no ‘I told you so’?”

“I don’t think that’s what you need.”

Alyssa leans down, kissing Emma softly. “What are we doing? Where are we even going? I-I don’t know what I’m supposed to do if I’m not looking for his killer. I can’t go home. Not now. And I… I don’t want to leave you, either.”

“Well, I _can’t_ leave you, so you’re stuck with me, Greene,” Emma teases.

Alyssa pauses, frowning.

“I’m joking, okay? Magic can’t force love. I might trail after you like a lost puppy for a week or so, but it’ll wear off.”

“I mean…” Alyssa brushes her thumb against Emma’s forehead. “Maybe I kinda like the idea of you following me.”

“It’s a nice thought in theory, but you don’t know where you’re going.”

Alyssa smacks Emma’s arm. “You know what I mean.”

“Yeah, I do,” Emma says with a slow grin. “Look, not to talk you into something you don’t want, but… If we’re not looking for his _killer,_ why don’t we just… look for _him?”_

Alyssa’s breath hitches. “Do you really think that’s a good idea? What if he doesn’t want me to find him?”

“Screw what he wants. He owes you an explanation at the very least, doesn’t he?”

She thinks on it for a moment before nodding. “Yeah. Yeah, you’re right.”

Emma sits up and presses a soft kiss to Alyssa’s cheek. “Then let’s find the bastard, shall we?”


End file.
